IN MEMORY?
by tamarabvillar
Summary: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ANUAL "LONG STORY" DEL FORO LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK. "¿Qué harías si un día despiertas en una cama de un hospital muggle sin saber cómo has llegado allí? ¿Y si los muggles te confunden con uno de los asesinos en serie más sanguinarios de su mundo? Esas son las preguntas que Draco Malfoy se hace cuando se encuentra en esa situación...
1. Chapter 1

Esta nueva historia es una adaptación de un escrito propio mio que aún no ha visto la luz (Y creo que permanecerá mucho tiempo más dentro del cajón donde estaba criando telarañas) pero que me ha parecido muy apropiado para adaptarlo al mundo Potter y, sobre todo, a mi amado y adorado Draco Malfoy.

Como bien he marcado en el resumen, este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Os animo a todos a pasaros por dicho foro, pues las historias que se presentan son realmente buenas. Y como tenemos de plazo hasta el año que viene… jajaja. Para que os vaya entrando el gusanillo de la lectura con mi historia, os dejo el resumen completo aquí. Espero cumplir todas las expectativas.

"**¿Qué harías si un día despiertas en una cama de un hospital muggle, sin saber cómo has llegado allí?**

**¿Y si los muggles te confunden con uno de los asesinos en serie más sanguinarios de su mundo?**

**Esas son las preguntas que Draco Malfoy se hace cuando se encuentra en esa situación. Con una laguna mental de meses y siendo perseguido también por el Ministerio de Magia y los aurores, sólo tiene una salida: buscar a la única persona capaz de adentrarse en su mente y encontrar la verdad. Aunque esa persona sea su enemiga. Hermione Granger"**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a la maravillosa J.K.R. El resto de. Locuras solo son mias.**

**l ****OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?**

Oscuridad. Todo es oscuridad a su alrededor. Ni un ápice de luz que le indique el lugar dónde se encuentra. Tampoco hay ruido. Ni un murmullo, ni un golpe, nada. ¿Podría ser aquello la Muerte? Maldijo entre dientes. Si estaba muerto, era una putada. Y una de las grandes. Ahora que su vida había tomado el rumbo correcto…

Intentó moverse, pero no sentía su cuerpo. Sí. Definitivamente debía estar muerto. Esperó el ataque de pánico propio de esa situación, pero no llegó. Soltó un bufido, molesto. Si aquello era la muerte, menuda decepción. Desde pequeño había pensado que, cuando le llegara la hora de estirar la pata, acabaría en uno de los dos posibles lugares: el Infierno o el Paraíso. Secretamente siempre deseo acabar en el Paraíso. Pero con el pasar de los años y, siendo sincero consigo mismo por primera vez en su vida (o muerte, dada la situación), el haber sido un cabrón despiadado, insoportable niñito de papá, caprichoso, embustero… y unos cuántos epítetos más que no tenía ganas de repetirse, dudaba mucho de poder disfrutar de una vida en el Más Allá placentera. Por lo que, descartado el Paraíso, debía estar en el Infierno. Pero algo no le cuadraba. ¿No debía estar aquello lleno de fuego, azufre y miles de demonios haciendo la vida imposible a las almas condenadas al tormento eterno?

-Debo estar en la sala de espera –rezongó entre dientes. Se resignó a esperar en aquella oscuridad que, después de un rato, no resultaba tan molesta. Siguió analizando su situación. ¿A quién encontraría en aquel maldito lugar? A todos sus conocidos. Eso sin duda.- Joder. Aún no he entrado y ya estoy sintiendo el martirio.

Porque, después de la Guerra, se había esforzado en cambiar su vida. Y en cambiar él mismo. Se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que había sido el camino que le habían trazado y que él, como un borrego bien adiestrado, siguió sin abrir la boca y sin quejarse. Y encontrarse allí, esperando a conocer cuál sería el castigo del que disfrutaría eternamente, le ponía los pelos de punta (en caso de conservar aún su cuerpo, claro está).

-Lo que me jodería el tener que pasar el resto de la Eternidad en compañía del cabrón de mi padre y del desgraciado mestizo embustero y psicópata de Voldemort. Ese sí que es un gran castigo.

Sí, sería gracioso (entre comillas) el pasar siglos y siglos en compañía del Indeseable número uno y del Indeseable número dos (su padre y el loco mestizo). Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, la Muerte demostraría que carecía de sentido del humor.

-O quizá esa zorra de la guadaña tenga el sentido del humor más negro y retorcido de la Creación –murmuró. Dejó la mente en blanco. Si iba a pasar mucho tiempo allí, lo mejor era no pensar en nada. Así no se volvería loco antes de tiempo.

Cuando volvió a reconectar las sinopsis de sus neuronas, no logró discernir cuánto llevaba en aquella oscuridad. ¿Horas, minutos, días, meses, años, siglos? No es que le importase mucho pero, dada su naturaleza curiosa, le molestaba un poco. Sí, vale, era un picajoso con todo lo relativo al conocimiento, pero se aburría. Decidió dar un "vistazo" metafórico a su alrededor. Y se quedó estático. Había un pequeño punto de luz, muy pequeño, pero que llamaba poderosamente la atención en medio de aquella lóbrega nada. Sintiéndose inusitadamente feliz, caminó hacia la luz.

La alcanzó demasiado rápido, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de ella.

-Será cosa de este lugar.

Cuando se encontró frente al punto de luz, pudo sentir también otras cosas. Podía percibir olores. No eran los más agradables pero mejor eso que nada. Aspiró con fuerza y casi deseó morir de nuevo. ¿Qué bicho se había muerto para desprender semejante pestazo? Aquel olor era similar a algunos de los ingredientes que Snape utilizaba para sus pociones más fuertes. Intentó ignorar el maldito olor y se centró en otra cosa. También podía sentir algo sobre su piel (Definitivamente tenía su cuerpo. Se acababa de dar cuenta de ello). Era algo tosco, rugoso, que le envolvía por completo. ¿Una mortaja? Seguro.

-Entonces, el bicho que suelta ese pestazo debo ser yo, descomponiéndome. Qué asco –en ese momento agradecía su cínico sentido del humor. Otro, en aquella situación, estaría dando alaridos mientras corría en círculos, perdiendo la poca razón que conservara.

Pero un murmullo le sacó de aquellos pensamientos tan tontos. ¿Voces? Sí, eran voces. Tres tipos distintos de voces. Se centró en ellas, contento por poder hacer algo más que pensar en musarañas y en aquel maldito olor que le estaba mareando. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. No le eran conocidos (modestia aparte, podía alardear de tener una memoria fotográfica y auditiva de la leche. Y aquellas tres voces no estaban dentro de su archivo mental de "gente conocida"). Decidió escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Quizá así aclararía dónde demonios estaba.

_-¿Sigue sin despertar? –voz masculina uno._

_-Hace unos minutos el monitor que controla su actividad cerebral mostró un pico muy intenso. –Voz masculina dos.- Hay clara actividad cerebral, pero no tan intensa como hace unos minutos._

_-Podría despertar –voz femenina. _Le agradaba aquella voz. Suave, aterciopelada, como si estuviese entrenada para calmar el espíritu.

_-¿Hay algún dato nuevo sobre su identidad?_

_-No. Ni carnet, ni pasaporte… ni siquiera sus huellas están archivadas… He mandado su foto a todas las agencias internacionales. Podría tratarse de alguien importante. ¿Os disteis cuenta de su ropa? –número uno parecía emocionarse por segundos._

_-Sí, era de calidad. –número dos se mostraba un poquito más apático. _

_-Espero que despierte. Lleva tanto tiempo aquí, solo, sin recibir visitas… me da pena –la mujer se movió. _Estaban desplazándose a su alrededor.-_Dejemos que siga descansando. Yo controlaré los monitores, por si hay algún cambio._

_-Vale. Si despierta, ten cuidado. No sabemos nada de él. Podría ser peligroso o estar como una cabra –número uno sonó algo preocupado._

_-Tranquilo. Sé cuidar de mí misma._

El silencio volvió a rodearle. Ahora entendía dos cosas: no estaba muerto y alguien estaba cuidando de él. Muerto de la curiosidad, se acercó aún más a la luz. Un fogonazo de luz lo envolvió por completo, dejándolo aturdido. Cuando aquella sensación pasó, supo que ya no estaba en la oscuridad. Se sentía pesado, aletargado. Tenía algo en los brazos. Y algo estaba obstruyendo su tráquea. Gimió, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer. Luego, perdió la consciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba.

OooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO

Cuidar de aquel desconocido era algo que le resultaba relajante. Anne era enfermera desde hacía treinta años. Y desde el primer día que vistió el uniforme, no había sentido ni un ápice de desilusión en su ánimo. Observó al "Durmiente", como lo habían llamado. Era un hombre joven. No tendría más de veinte años. Sus rasgos eran muy masculinos, armónicos. Llamaba mucho la atención el color de su piel y cabello. Cuando lo encontraron, achacaron aquella palidez a sus heridas y su mal estado. Pero, con el pasar de los días, se dieron cuenta de que era así de pálido por naturaleza. Aquella peculiaridad no le restaba belleza al chico. Todo lo contrario. Las enfermeras más jóvenes se pasaban por aquella habitación muy a menudo para observarlo y suspirar como idiotas. Anne reconocía que jamás había visto a ningún hombre, joven o maduro, que desprendiera aquella aura que atraía a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas. ¡Y estaba en coma! No quería pensar qué pasaría si llegaba a despertar.

También resultaba raro su color de pelo. Era de un rubio tan claro que parecía casi blanco. Pero se había dado cuenta, día a día, que el color varía según la luz: blanco plateado bajo el sol, dorado muy pálido al atardecer, un poco más oscuro cuando lo mojaban… Aquel chico era todo un misterio. A veces se preguntaba cuál sería su nombre, de dónde venía, qué le había llevado a estar postrado en aquella cama, durmiendo el falso sueño de los que están en coma… Y se preguntaba por el color de sus ojos. Alguien con aquella presencia no podía tener unos ojos de un color tan común como el castaño o el negro. Quizá eran verdes, de ese verde intenso que sólo ves en algunas plantas. O quizá tenían el color del cielo despejado de verano, o el color del mar del Caribe… O un imposible color plateado.

-¿Plateado? –Anne sacudió la cabeza. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado la absurda idea de que aquel chico tenía los ojos color plata?- Ningún humano puede tener ese color de ojos.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había mantenido la vista fija en el rostro del chico. Y que el dichoso chico la estaba mirando fijamente. Y que aquellos ojos que la taladraban de manera implacable, eran plateados. ¡El Durmiente había despertado! Anne se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer la silla y pegó su rostro al del chico, analizando aquellos iris que la miraban con un reflejo parecido al mercurio líquido.

-Es… imposible. Ese color de ojos… no es natural… -cerró la boca al darse cuenta de otro detalle. Un pequeño detalle que había estado bailando al límite de su razón y que había estado ignorando, centrada en resolver el misterio de aquellos ojos sobrenaturales.- ¡Estás despierto!

-"_Joder. Por fin se dio cuenta" –_Llevaba despierto, contemplando a aquella mujer con pinta de matrona, desde hacía diez minutos largos. Ella parecía estar en su mundo, mirándolo pero sin verlo realmente, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Cuando la tuvo pegada a su rostro, pudo entender sus palabras.- "_Bien, bien. En vez de preocuparte por mí, que estoy vete tú a saber dónde, con algo en mi garganta que me impide hablar, con agujas y cosas que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que son en mis brazos y cabeza, te dedicas a balbucear no sé que mierda sobre mis ojos. Vale, sí. Son plateados. Ningún humano vivo tiene este color de ojos. Sólo yo. Ahora… por favor, hazme el favor de quitarme esta cosa"._

Anne cogió aire y se tranquilizó. Ya aclararía más tarde lo de los ojos. Ahora tenía que quitarle la intubación al chico. Se le veía incómodo y desesperado por poder hablar.

-Quiero que te relajes. Esto es muy molesto. Lo sé. Pero te lo quitaré en menos de un segundo. Sentirás ganas de vomitar. Pero aguanta. –El chico asintió y se dejó hacer. Cuando la entubación estuvo retirada, le vio tomar aire como un desesperado.- Respira profundamente, con tranquilidad. En unos minutos pasará esa sensación de tener un palo en la garganta. ¿Sabes tu nombre?

-Draco… Draco Malfoy –su voz era lo más parecido a un graznido.

-Un nombre muy curioso. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-¿Dónde es aquí? –Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el no saber dónde estaba.

-Estás en una pequeña clínica privada, en Nueva Orleans.

-¿Cómo? –Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Su último recuerdo claro se centraba en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon. Iba a la tienda de escobas a comprar productos de mantenimiento. Su siguiente recuerdo era el de encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad, debatiendo si estaba muerto o no.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –al ver la negativa del chico, sonrió maternalmente- Te encontraron cerca del pantano, más muerto que vivo. Como no llevabas identificación alguna, pero parecías de buena familia, te trajeron aquí.

-¿Cuándo? –fue la única pregunta. Anne se estremeció al ver la frialdad de aquellos ojos plateados. Había algo en él que empezó a darle miedo. Su expresión, su postura, la tensión que manaba de su cuerpo… todo ello gritaba "Peligro".

-Hace dos años y un mes.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIN RECUERDOS**

Realmente la cosa estaba mal. ¿Dos años y un mes dormido? ¿Y cómo coño había llegado al mundo muggle? Draco se quedó mirando a la enfermera con lo que supuso su mejor cara de idiota.

-¿A qué día estamos hoy?

-Miércoles.

-Fecha exacta, mujer –Draco se tragó el "sucia e inepta muggle". No sabía cual era su situación real y no estaba por la labor de empeorarla, en caso de encontrarse en problemas.

-Miércoles, dos de mayo de dos mil cinco.

No contestó. No porque no quisiera. Simplemente las palabras abandonaron su cerebro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse. Su último recuerdo claro era el callejón Diagon. Y cuando lo visitó era diciembre. Diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Lanzó un bufido. Había algo que se le escapaba. Lo sentía revolotear al filo de su subconsciente, pero no lograba alcanzarlo. Hizo cuentas mentalmente. Si esa mujer decía que llevaba allí veinticinco meses, y su último recuerdo era de hacía cinco años… se encontraba con una laguna mental de treinticinco meses, dos años y once meses en blanco… empezó a híper ventilar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

-No –consiguió articular. Cuando pudo controlar los espasmos de su respiración, centró toda su atención en la mujer, que lo contemplaba con sincera preocupación.- Cuando me encontraron… ¿Tenía algo conmigo?

-A parte de tus ropas y algo de dinero europeo… dos anillos de plata, un colgante con forma de serpiente y un papel con unos símbolos que nadie ha podido descifrar aún… pero ningún documento que nos dijera quién eras o de dónde venías…

-Esto es muy raro… -susurró Draco. Permaneció en silencio. La sensación de peligro se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Se removió inquieto en la cama- ¿Podría traerme mis cosas? Así quizá pueda recordar algo más que mi nombre…

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! –la mujer se levantó a la carrera y desapareció por la puerta. Draco hizo el intento de ponerse en pie. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de manera descontrolada.

-Lo que me faltaba. Ahora soy un puto inválido.

-No estás inválido, tus músculos solo necesitan algo de ejercicio –la mujer estaba de vuelta. En sus brazos descansaba una caja de cartón cerrada.- Estas son tus cosas. Te dejo unos instantes solo. Hay cosas que se deben hacer en soledad para que funcionen. Suerte.

-Gracias –murmuró como acto reflejo. Se quedó estático. ¿Desde cuando él daba las gracias a un muggle? Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la caja. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ropas. Un traje de diseño negro, una camisa lavanda y una fina corbata de seda color morado oscuro. Sonrió de medio lado- Por lo menos el buen gusto no lo perdí.

Siguió cotilleando el contenido de la caja. Unos zapatos de diseño italianos negros, los calcetines de ejecutivo, un reloj de pulsera de acero inoxidable (no sabía qué leches era el acero inoxidable, pero decidió almacenar el por qué sabía algo tan trivial para más tarde) y dos gruesos anillos de plata. Uno lo reconoció al instante. Era el anillo de la familia. Se lo colocó en su sitio y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. El cosquilleo mágico del frío metal sobre su piel le resultó reconfortante. Luego cogió el otro anillo. Era raro. Muy raro. Tenía la forma de una varita enroscada en un círculo perfecto. Dio vueltas al aro entre sus dedos mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Hasta que la luz se hizo en su confusa mente. Murmuró unas palabras y el anillo se convirtió en su varita. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados. Devolvió a la varita a su forma de anillo y lo colocó en su anular. Cogió el colgante con la serpiente de Slytherin y se lo puso. Al fondo de la caja estaba el papel que la enfermera había mencionado. Lo observó con algo de miedo hasta que se decidió. Con manos temblorosas lo cogió y lo abrió. Al principio sólo pudo ver un batiburrillo de letras y símbolos sin sentido alguno. Pero cuando pasaron los minutos, la superficie comenzó a cambiar. Donde antes había un galimatías ahora había un anuncio del Profeta. Lo leyó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían;

"_El cuerpo de Aurores de Inglaterra ha emitido un comunicado en el que moviliza a toda la gente del mundo mágico para encontrar a una persona. El sujeto en cuestión se trata del ex mortífago y multimillonario Draco Malfoy, desaparecido en diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve. El cuerpo de Aurores agradecerá cualquier pista que se les pueda proporcionar en relación con dicha persona. Si usted sabe algo, no dude en ponerse en contacto con el Auror en Jefe Harry Potter."_

Se quedó helado. ¿Los aurores de toda Inglaterra andaban tras su aristocrático culo? Maldijo su suerte unas cuantas veces mientras pensaba a toda velocidad qué hacer. Lo primero, quitarse aquellas ridículas ropas de hospital y vestirse con sus costosísimas prendas. Luego ya vería que hacer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooO

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa? –el médico adjunto que hacía su ronda con ella la miraba sorprendido.

-Nuestro bello durmiente despertó por fin –su sonrisa era deslumbrante- Y recuerda su nombre. Aunque parece que eso es lo único que tiene en su mente.

-Bien… dame sus datos y veremos si algún fichero lo tiene en su base de datos –el médico se sentó ante su portátil y esperó a que la mujer le diera lo que había pedido.

-Draco Malfoy…

-Joder que nombre tan rarito –tecleó las dos palabras y le dio a intro. Esperaron unos minutos y luego la pantalla empezó a parpadear con alertas de varias agencias de seguridad. El silencio en la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo.- Jo-der… le buscan en los cinco continentes. Ese chico tiene más alias que ceros yo en mi cuenta…

-Pues no deben ser muchos entonces –murmuró la enfermera, intentando quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

-No estoy de broma. Todos los cargos por los que se le busca son de asesinato. Y no de personas anónimas. Este chico se ha dedicado a liquidar a peces gordos de todo calibre.

-¿Tenemos que llamar a la policía?

-Sédalo. No sabemos si recuerda exactamente quién es o lo que es. No quiero que le de un siroco y nos liquide a todos antes de poder decir "Ay".

-Que pena… parece tan buen chico…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooO

Lo había escuchado todo. ¿Le buscaban los equivalentes a Aurores en el mundo muggle? ¿Él un asesino? Evito por todos los medios soltar una carcajada. Nunca había sido capaz de asesinar a nadie. Ni su padre, ni su tía ni el mismísimo Voldemort lo consiguieron nunca. Incluso fue incapaz de lanzar alguna maldición para torturar a los prisioneros que tan "amablemente" visitaban Malfoy Manor. Pasó ante la puerta del cuarto donde la enfermera y otro muggle leían algo frente a un ordenador y enfiló hacia la salida. Estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua la caer en la cuenta de que sabía qué era aquella cosa con la que estaban tan entretenidos los dos muggles. Aceleró el paso y salió a la calle. La clínica donde había pasado sus meses de inconsciencia estaba en un lujoso barrio residencial. Grandes jardines rodeaban la aséptica construcción. Se deslizó como buena serpiente que era a ras de arbustos y sorteó la garita del vigilante. No se detuvo hasta haber puesto siete manzanas entre él y la clínica. Cuando se consideró relativamente a salvo, pudo permitirse un descanso.

-Estas muy jodido, Malfoy. Pero que muy jodido. –Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse. Había llegado a la parte más turística de Nueva Orleans. Aquel lugar le gustaba bastante. Guiado por un impulso repentino, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia una serie de edificios de apartamentos de aspecto nuevo y lujoso. Se detuvo ante el número trece. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se quitó el anillo de la varita y comprobando que no hubiese muggles indiscretos cerca, la colocó sobre la cerradura, que brilló unos segundos antes de abrirse.

-Así que esta será mi casa… -murmuró para sí. Entró en un oscuro pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sintió cómo las defensas de la casa se activaban automáticamente al sentir su presencia. Sonrió. No había nada como los ancestrales y antiquísimos hechizos de sangre para proteger un hogar. Con un movimiento de mano descorrió todas las cortinas de la casa.- No está nada mal…

Era una versión en miniatura de Malfoy Manor en sus años de esplendor. Caminó hacia el estudio y se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de su escritorio. Sobre la mesa de roble macizo había varios montones de documentos muggles y otros tantos mágicos. Cogió primero los mágicos. Eran cartas de su madre. La primera databa de hacía cinco años y la última, de tres. En total había cinco misivas. Cogió la primera.

"_Querido hijo: no sé dónde estás o si estás bien. Todas las lechuzas que he enviado en tu búsqueda han regresado con las patas vacías y con mis cartas sin responder. Estoy muerta de la preocupación. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabe nada de ti. He pedido ayuda a Potter. Por si no lo sabes, ahora es el jefe del departamento de Aurores. Me ha prometido hacer todo lo posible por dar contigo. Es un gran chico. Por favor, si lees esta carta, contéstame. Te quiere, mamá "_

"_Querido hijo: ¿Por qué no has contestado a mi carta? Sentí una alegría inmensa cuando la lechuza regresó sin el pergamino. ¿Estás en peligro? O es que te has metido en un lío y no te atreves a pedir ayuda. Sea lo que sea, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo o con Potter. Él sigue con tu búsqueda. Te quiere, mamá"._

Se saltó las dos siguientes. Tras una breve ojeada pudo ver que iban por el mismo camino que la anterior. La última fue la que le dejó helado.

"_Draco. Dado tu poco interés por ponerte en contacto conmigo he decidido dejar de escribir. Me he cansado de suplicarle al aire por una respuesta, aunque fuese un breve "sigo vivo". Potter me ha comunicado que seguirá con la búsqueda. Él cree que hay algo más que un simple berrinche de niñito mimado detrás de todo este asunto (palabras textuales del joven Harry). Espero que él, siendo tu enemigo del colegio, tenga más éxito que yo, tu madre, quien se ha desvivido todos estos años por ti y que no ha recibido más que indiferencia por tu parte. Espero que estés bien. Tu madre."_

Dejó caer las cartas. No sabía si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar al pensar en Potter buscándolo por todo el mundo mágico. No le importaba mucho, si era sincero. Desde el final de la Guerra había dejado de considerar a Potter como su enemigo. Pasó de odiarlo intensamente a ignorarlo olímpicamente. El último año de colegio hizo como si el ojiverde no existiera. Y el asunto fue recíproco, por lo que pudo comprobar esos meses. Pero que su madre desistiera así de rápido… eso sí que le había dolido. Mucho. Muchísimo. Clavó la mirada en la pulida superficie de la mesa e intentó no pensar en nada. Dos pergaminos llamaron su atención. Uno era de la oficina de aurores del Reino Unido. El otro de un despacho de terapeutas de Nueva York. Cogió el de los aurores con algo de temor. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido al ver quién firmaba la hoja.

-Como no, San Potter buscando que lo beatifiquen…

"_A la atención de Draco Malfoy o en su defecto a quien lleve sus asuntos legales:_

_Me veo en la obligación de hacerle saber que se ha iniciado un proceso de búsqueda de su persona a nivel internacional en el Mundo Mágico. Para su tranquilidad, no es por ningún asunto delictivo ni nada por el estilo. Esta búsqueda responde a la preocupación de su madre, la señora Narcisa Malfoy._

_Atentamente:_

_Harry James Potter. Auror en jefe."_

Draco soltó una carcajada. De siempre Potter le había parecido alguien de recursos culturales más bien escasos. El leer aquella ridícula carta oficial supo que sus suposiciones nunca habían estado erradas. Iba a dejar el pergamino cuando la carta comenzó a cambiar. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, pudo ver que había un mensaje oculto tras el oficial. Lo leyó rápidamente.

"_Malfoy, sé que si no has dado señales de vida es porque algo muy malo debe estar pasando. No eres el único que tiene algún vínculo con Voldemort que ha desaparecido en los últimos meses. Si llegas a leer este mensaje, ve con mucho cuidado. Por tu madre no te preocupes. La Orden está cuidando muy bien de ella. No le tomes en cuenta la última carta que te envió. Sabíamos que podían ser interceptadas y queríamos alejarla de cualquier posible peligro. Mantente alejado del radar público todo lo que puedas y, por Merlín bendito, intenta no meterte en problemas con los muggles. Espero poder verte pronto. Potter"_

El mensaje oculto estaba fechado hacía tres meses escasos, al igual que la carta oficial. Si Potter se había arriesgado tanto para dejarle un mensaje personal, es que las cosas estaban bastante chungas para él. Pensó en quiénes podían ser los otros desaparecidos. Seguramente antiguos compañeros de casa del colegio. Eran los únicos que seguían con vida tras la Guerra que habían tenido algún lazo con los mortífagos. Destruyó el pergamino de Potter y cogió el otro documento con algo ya de miedo.

"_Si tiene problemas de memoria o algún tipo de estrés post traumático, no dude en acudir a nuestras consultas. Tenemos centros y especialistas de renombre mundial que atenderán su caso gustosamente."_

-¿Publicidad de loqueros muggles? –Draco miró fijamente el papel, esperando que cambiara. Tras unos minutos sin que nada pasara, lo dejó sobre la mesa- El haber estado entre sangre sucias me ha atrofiado el cerebro.

Nada más pronunciar las palabras "sangre sucias" el pergamino brilló unos segundos y un texto algo más largo hizo aparición. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, lo cogió.

"_Hurón desteñido: si estás leyendo esto es que tu vocabulario no se ha ampliado todos estos años y sigues siendo igual de mono neuronal que en el colegio. Tengo firmes sospechas de que una organización mixta de muggles y magos está utilizando a antiguos miembros de la secta mortífaga para trabajitos no legales en el mundo muggle. Y tú eres un firme candidato, pues tu perfil se adapta a lo que buscan. Te preguntarás que cómo sé todas estas cosas. Simple. A mí ha llegado un conocido nuestro: Nott. No recordaba ni su nombre. Me ha costado meses de terapia para que recordase algo de nuestros años escolares y algo de su pasado. Me temo que otros de tus compañeros de Slytherin han corrido la misma suerte. Si te ves en la tesitura de no saber cómo has llegado a un sitio o a una situación determinada, ven a verme. Estoy en Nueva York, en la parte muggle. Intenta pasar desapercibido. Por lo que he podido ver, no has sido muy discreto durante tu periodo de actividad delictiva. Aunque hace dos años que no tengo pista alguna sobre tu paradero. Rezo por que estés a salvo. Hermione Granger"_

Ya estaba. Seguro que aún tenía drogas muggles en su organismo. De ahí el alucine y el flipe con las cartas. ¿Potter y la Sangre sucia Granger preocupados por él? Soltó una carcajada bastante desquiciada. No podía ser verdad. Alguien con un sentido del humor muy retorcido le estaba gastando la broma del siglo. Una broma muy muy pesada y sin gracia alguna. Se levantó de manera bastante brusca y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si la sangre sucia está tan preocupada por mí, es hora de hacerle una visita.

Con un movimiento seco de mano, desapareció de la casa. Segundos después, una fuerte explosión arrancó de cuajo la pared donde había estado la puerta principal. Varios grupos de Swatt entraron en tromba a la casa. En el despacho, los documentos comenzaron a arder hasta quedar reducidos a cenizas. Los investigadores no encontraron nada de interés. Sólo polvo y ceniza.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA SANGRE SUCIA**

Se apareció en un callejón a media manzana del lugar donde, supuestamente, la sangre sucia de Granger trabajaba. Observó en silencio a la gente que circulaba por la calle, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación. ¿Cómo lo hacían los muggles para vivir tan despreocupadamente cuando su mundo se veía envuelto día si y día también en muertes, asesinatos y demás cosas? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de él. Con un movimiento de mano se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador. No quería utilizar la varita. No mientras no se viera envuelto en una situación de vida o muerte. Se mezcló con la marabunta de seres humanos y buscó la entrada al edificio de oficinas que le había llevado hasta allí. Lo encontró inmediatamente. Un enorme panel donde se detallaba, piso a piso, cada una de las actividades que allí se realizaban. Encontró su objetivo fácilmente. "_Hermione J. Granger. Psicoterapeuta"_. Tenía que subir hasta el decimoquinto piso. Se escurrió dentro del ascensor y se colocó en el rincón más apartado. No quería que ningún muggle muriese de un infarto por su culpa. Cuando la campanita que indicaba los pisos resonó por decima vez, bajó del ascensor. Subiría los cinco pisos restantes a pie.

OooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooO

Hermione contemplaba las increíbles vistas que tenía su oficina. Era una lástima que la usase tan poco. Pero Harry había insistido que mantuviese su tapadera como psicoterapeuta muggle hasta que resolvieran el caso de las desapariciones de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Aquello la fastidió mucho los primeros cinco meses pero, cuando encontró a un Theodore Nott perdido en medio de una calle de Nueva York, sin saber siquiera quien era, su mentalidad hacia aquel caso cambió diametralmente. El chico no recordaba nada de su vida, ni de sus años en el colegio, ni la guerra. Nada. Era como un disco duro en blanco. Sólo murmuraba una serie de nombre y fechas. Cuando buscó en Internet, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquellos nombres, aquellas fechas, coincidían al milímetro con asesinatos de índole política en el mundo muggle. Se puso en contacto con Harry inmediatamente. Su amigo confirmó sus sospechas: alguien se estaba valiendo de las aptitudes como guerreros de los antiguos mortífagos para convertirlos en asesinos a sueldo, en sicarios. Y sabían que había magia de por medio porque el borrado de memoria llevaba claras marcas mágicas.

De eso hacía ya cinco años. Llevaban dos en punto muerto. No se habían producido más desapariciones. No desde que Malfoy dejó su actividad como sicario y desapareció del mapa. Ron tenía la teoría de que el antiguo príncipe de las serpientes era el que movía los hilos en la parte mágica de aquel tinglado. Harry y ella, mucho más realistas, sostenían la teoría de que el hurón desteñido era una víctima más. Y quedó confirmada dicha teoría cuando una llorosa Narcissa Malfoy apareció en la oficina de Harry y le contó entre hipidos y sollozos que no tenía noticia alguna de su hijo desde hacía meses. No le contaron nada de los movimientos en el mundo muggle de Draco Malfoy. ¿Para qué preocupar a la mujer con algo que escapaba al control de todos ellos?

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió cómo la puerta de su oficina se abría con suavidad. Por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana pudo comprobar que allí no había nadie. Sacó su varita de la americana de su traje y esperó. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo, una figura masculina se materializó ante ella. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita por la impresión. Giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo y encaró a su inesperado visitante, que la contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro. No atinó a decir nada.

-Veo que mi imponente presencia te ha dejado sin palabras por primera vez en tu vida, Granger.

-Malfoy –susurró la castaña, intentando asimilar que allí, frente a ella, estaba uno de las personas más buscadas en ambos mundos, sonriendo como si estuviese en medio de una merienda campestre.

-El mismo que viste y calza. –Draco se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas del despacho y clavó sus ojos plateados en la aún muy sorprendida chica- Veo que no te va nada mal, Granger. Bonitas vistas.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –Hermione sintió cómo su cerebro volvía a funcionar.

-Encontré en mi casa las cartas que tan amablemente me habíais escrito Potter y tú.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –se sentó frente a él y lo observó. Estaba mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vio, un año después de terminar el colegio. Claro que por aquel entonces él tenía diecinueve años. Ahora, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre de veinticuatro años, aparentemente en excelentes condiciones físicas y con buena salud. Aunque había algo en sus ojos que le resultaba extraño. Los observó con atención hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era. Ya no estaba aquella expresión de asco intenso que acompañaba al rubio cada vez que se encontraban cara a cara.

-Los dos últimos años, en una clínica privada en Nueva Orleans.

-¿Estabas enfermo?

-En coma.

-¿Y los otros tres años? –Hermione se inclinó hacia delante- Seguí tus "trabajitos" durante ese tiempo. Pero de repente, paraste. Nada. Ni una noticia, ni una reseña. Nada. Harry se preocupó mucho.

-¿Trabajitos? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Granger –Draco la miró fijamente, tranquilo- Cuando me desperté ayer no recordaba nada. Nothing. Niente. Tengo la memoria como el cerebro de Longbotton: en blanco.

-¿Nada de nada? –obvió el insulto velado hacia su amigo.

-Mi último recuerdo claro es la tienda de quiddich. Diciembre de 1999. De ahí en adelante, nada. Una nube de total y absoluta nada.

-Raro. Muy raro –Hermione sacó su varita y, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Draco, murmuró un quedo "legeremens". Se topó con las barreras del rubio.- Vamos, Malfoy. No quiero cotillear en tu mente. Sólo busco algún indicio de magia extraña.

Draco relajó su mente y la permitió entrar, cuidándose muy bien de bloquear determinados recuerdos. Hermione se paseó por la compleja psique de Draco. Estaba completamente fascinada. Siempre habían considerado al Slytherin como un descerebrado que sacaba las notas que sacaba a golpe de galeón por parte de papi. Pero estaba descubriendo que no. Que todos los Excelentes de los que Malfoy alardeaba en el colegio habían sido ganados gracias a su esfuerzo y horas de estudio. Vislumbró brevemente escenas con sus amigos. Se sorprendió al verlos actuar como adolescentes normales, no como los monstruos que todos creían que eran. Cuando llegó al recuerdo mencionado por Malfoy, se dio de bruces con una fluctuación mágica ajena al chico. Tanteó con cuidado, analizando ese largo periodo en blanco. Cuando llegó a los recuerdos de la clínica, ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Alguna conclusión, Granger? –Draco se masajeaba las sienes. Aquel hechizo siempre resultaba molesto y algo doloroso. Sobre todo cuando se tenían barreras mentales tan fuertes como las suyas.

-Te lanzaron una variante del obliviate que no había visto en mi vida hasta que me topé con Nott hace unos años. Se supone que ese hechizo borra toda tu mente, la deja en blanco, para que otros puedan manejarte a su antojo a la vez que no deja rastro de las órdenes que te dan o de los lugares en los que has estado.

-Como un virus de gusano que se come todo tu disco duro y que instala un software nuevo mucho más sofisticado –murmuró Draco.

-¿Sabes de informática? –Hermione alucinaba- ¿El sangre limpia por antonomasia con conocimientos muggles?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, Granger. No tengo ni puta idea de por qué, pero se más sobre tu mundo de lo que me gustaría.

-Eres increíble.

-Vaya, Granger. No sabía yo que tenías cierto interés hacia mi persona.

-No seas imbécil, hurón –Hermione sintió cómo enrojecía- Lo que quería decir es que, de todos los casos que hemos tenido, eres el único que recuerda su pasado, quién es… a pesar del "lavado de cerebro" no has perdido tu esencia, tu personalidad.

-Quizá se deba al férreo entrenamiento al que me sometieron mi tía y mi padre para convertirme en mortífago –Draco se estremeció al recordarlo.

-¿Fue muy duro? –susurró la chica. Aquella parte de la vida del rubio siempre le había llamado la atención. Curiosa por naturaleza, no concebía que él, una de las personas más cobardes que se habían cruzado en su vida (si se le comparaba con los leones, claro) hubiese soportado todo lo que le tocó vivir en la guerra y los años anteriores a ésta. Y ahora se encontraba con que Malfoy no sólo era bueno con la oclumancia, sino que había desarrollado cierta resistencia involuntaria al extraño hechizo que había convertido a todos sus amigos en poco más que vegetales andantes.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi apasionante pasado. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Granger?

-No tenemos ni la más remota idea, Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCUBRIENDO **

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras obseraba en silencio a Granger. Y ella lo observaba a él como si se tratase de una nueva especie animal.

-Si quieres te cuento un poco por encima tus... actividades antes de desaparecer.

-Soy todo oídos. Ilumíname.

Hermione se tomó unos minutos para reorganizar sus recuerdos. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle al rubio, ninguna agradable. Y temía que reaccionara de mala manera. Cogió aire y comenzó su relato.

-Cuando desapareciste, los aurores llevaban ya unos meses intentando averiguar el paradero de varios ex mortífagos, desaparecidos sin dejar ni rastro. Bueno, Harry era el interesado. A muy pocos les importaba si vivían o morían. Los rencores de la guerra aun estaban presentes.

-¿Y ahora no?

-El temor a que desaparecieran magos del lado "bueno" les hizo cambiar su postura de intolorancia.

-Que amables...

-A lo que iba. Desapareciste de repente. Tu madre se presentó aterrorizada en el despacho de Harry. Creía que podrías haber sido asesinado por algún mortífago prófugo, o por alguien resentido por la guerra. De ahí a la primera noticia tuya pasaron ocho meses. Fui yo quien lo descubrió por casualidad. Vi una noticia en un periódico muggle. En primera plana. El asesinato de un político corrupto italiano. Una imagen borrosa del supuesto asesino llamó mi atención. Con una serie de hechizos mejoré la foto. Y casi me muero del susto. Allí estabas, con un arma muggle en la mano, el rostro inexpresivo. Harry consiguió las cintas de seguridad y, como sabíamos qué buscar, fue facil encontrarte. Estudiamos tus movimientos, tus expresiones, tu reacción al quitarle la vida a un hombre...

-Y...

-Nada. Estabas igual que los demás. Eras un cascarón vacío. Seguimos todos y cada uno de los asesinatos extraños en el mundo muggle. Siempre eras tú.Pero según pasaban los meses tus reacciones, tus expresiones, se iban volviendo más humanas. Y luego, desapareciste. No volvimos a tener noticias tuyas por dos años. Hasta que has aparecido aquí.

-Por lo pco que me contaron, aparecí en Nueva Orleans, cerca de los pantanos, bastante malherido. Por eso estuve en coma. No he tenido tiempo de robar mi historial clínico. Habían descubierto que me busca todo bicho viviente muggle y creí conveniente hacer mutis por el foro. Sólo por si la moscas.

-Hiciste bien. Con la que hay liada primero dispararan y luego, si sobrevives, haran las preguntas. -Hermione lo observó en silencio. A pesar de verse un tanto demacrado por su convalecencia, seguía siendo el maldito tío bueno del colegio. Pero, desde su punto de vista médico y dejando a un lado sus tontas hormonas alteradas, la carencia de reacciones emocionales a su relato resultaba preocupante.- Malfoy, me gustaría intentar algo contigo.

-Vaya. Creo que los años te han hecho un poco más lanzada.

-No seas crío. Me refiero a seguir una terapia experimental. Empecé a desarrollarla cuando encontramos a Zabinny en Corea.. Y, antes de que preguntes, ya no quedaba nada de tu amigo.

-¿Cómo está ahora?

-Mediante recuerdos cedidos por profesores, compañeros, conocidos... he logrado que recuerde su nombre y alguna que otra anécdota aislada de sus años en Howgarts. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas. Su borrado de memoria fue mucho más concienzudo que el de Nott. Y en el caso de Montage, perfecto. No he conseguido nada con él. Lo han convertido en un vegetal que se mantiene vivo gracias a que acata todas las órdenes que le dan.

-Joder. Me estas deprimiendo, Granger.

-No te quejes. Tú por lo menos sigues siendo tú. Ellos... sólo Merlín dirá.

-Si accedo a ser tu rata de laboratorio, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-Intentaré adentrarme en la niebla en la que se convierte tu mente cuando llegamos a tu desaparición. Pasearé por tu subconsciente, intentando vislumbrar alguna imagen que nos muestre qué o quien ha estado haciendo esto. Y por qué con vosotros.

-Sabes que puedo atraparte inconscientemente en mi mente. Y ahí sí que estaremos jodidos. Ambos. Además, hay cosas en mi cabeza que no quiero que se sepan. Y no me agrada la idea de tener a la sabelotodo del Trio Dorado husmeando cuando no puedo defenderme...

-Yo no husmeo, Malfo. Investigo. Además, el secreto médico me impide ir pregonando mis descubrimientos ajenos al tratamiento. Asi que, si tienes alguna aficción rara o resultas ser un pervertido, mantendré la boca cerrada.

-Doy saltos de alegría -bufó Draco. Le jodía muco quedar al desnudo ante la sangre sucia, pero la necesidad de averiguar lo sucedido esos años en blanco era demasiado grande.- Y tendre el disgusto de sentirte en mi mente...

-Iremos a un lugar seguro. Sólo lo conocemos Harry, dos personas más y yo. No quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien te vea y de la voz de alarma.

-Y esas dos personas deconfianza son...

-Bill Weasley y Luna Lovewood.

Draco no pronunció palabra. Del pelirrojo no tenía queja. Pero la lunática... con solo recordar las barbaridades que salían de su boca cuando estaban en el colegio se le ponían los pelos de punta. Se levantó y esperó pacientemente a que la joven terminara de recoger todo lo que necesitaba.

-Podemos irnos -Hermione le tendió la mano, recibiendo una mirada incrèdula por parte de él- Nos vamos a aparecer. Es la única manera de llegar allí.

-Sabes que la aparición es rastreable.

-Bill ha creado un conjuro que te hace indetectable cuando te apareces. Lo probamos cuando rescatamos a Zabinny. No pudimos averiguar quién nos atacó, pero descubrimos que nos podían rastrear. Y que con los mortífagos rescatados, tardaban poquísimo en hacerlo. Tardamos una semana en descubrir el dispositivo de rastreo.

-Entonces ya saben que estoy aquí.

-Tú no lo llevas. Esta oficina tiene una alarma que avisa si uno de esos dispositivos está activado. -Hermione se acercó a él y le giró. Con un movimiento hábil le sacó lacamisa y dejó al descubierto la zona lumbar. Una desigual y rosada cicatriz rompía la impoluta perfección de aquella nívea piel- Debiste quitártelo tú. La cicatriz no es profesional.

-Bien. Cuando quieras nos marchamos. No sé por qué pero no me siento muy a gusto permaneciendo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Hermione le agaró con fuerza del brazo y los desapareció. Cuando todo dehó de girar, se encontraban en una casona aparentemente derruida. A pesar de la distancia, Draco pudo percibir los fuertea hechizos de ocultación. Hermione, aun agarrándolo del brazo, echó a andar. Un ligero chispazo mágico le avisó cuando traspasaron la barrera. La lunática los esperaba en la entrada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo has encontrado, Herms.

-Mas bien él me ha encontrado a mí. ¿Está Bill?

-Sí. Ha conseguido que Theo recuerde su tercer año en Howgarts por sí solo. Faltan detalles que solo un sly podría conocer, pero es un gran avance. Tengo la esperanza de verlo recuperado por completo.

-Quiero ver a Nott.

El tono frío de Draco llamó la atención de Luna, que miró al rubio como si fuese una de aquellas criaturas imaginarias que tanto la gustaban y que ponian nervioso a cualquier mago medianamente normal.

-¿Ya has comenzado el tratamiento, Herms?

-No.

-No es que tenga que darte explicaciones, Lovewood, pero yo no soy un vegetal andante. Recuerdo muy bien todo.

-Es dificil de explicar, Luna -Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Draco, que se limitó a bufar- Vamos dentro. Necesito una buena taza de té para asimilar todo. Y quiza una valeriana. No, mejor un Valium. Sí, eso. Porque presiento que esto va a ser duro, mu, muy duro.

-Hay que ver cómo te gusta dramatizar, Granger.

Y sin esperar invitación alguna, entró en la casa. Quedó congelado en el sitio. Frente a una chimenea donde crepitaba un alegre fuego, dormitaba un muy demacrado Blaise Zabinny. Y junto a él, con ciertas dificultades, Theodore Nott practicaba un Wingardion leviosa más bien tirando a patético. Su aspecto era mucho mas alentador que el de Blaise, pero el ver su expresión cuasi infantil, resultaba duro, muy duro. Pero lo que terminó por hundirlo del todo fue una presencia inmovil junto a la ventana más soleada. Tardó medio segundo en reconocer a Montague en aquella parodia de ser humano. Su antiguo compañero de casa tenía colcada una sonda nasogástrica, un gotero con suero y, por lo poco que se permitió vislumbrar, lo habían sondado para no tener que ponerle pañales. Apretó con furia los puños. Sentía cómo la ira iba creciendo en su interior. Los objetos del cuarto comenzaron a temblar y los cristales se rajaron de arriba a abajo.

-Tranquilizate, Malfoy.

-¿Cómo cojones quieres que esté tranquilo cuando dos de mis amigos son prácticamente squibs y otro está más muerto que un inferi?

-Montage aun siente y responde a estímulos externos -Luna se acercó al joven y acarició con infinita ternura sucabello- Hay días en los que he conseguido una respuesta pequeña de él. Bill está investigando antiguos rituales que nos puedan ayudar a traerlo de vuelta.

-Lo que realmente ayudaría es encontrar a los desgraciados que nos están haciendo esto -siseo Draco mientras se acercaba a Montage y le palmeaba suavemente el hombro- Me alegro de verte vivo, colega.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel reencuentro. Por muy cabrones que hubieran sido los Slytherin en su épca escolar, no merecían ser tratados como conejillos de indias de algún grupo criminal demente. E internamente agradeció a cualquier poder superior el que Draco Malfoy no hubiese corrido la misma suerte que el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Habeis encontado a algun otro?

-Millicent, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Flint, Urghuart, Rabastan Lestrange...

-Frena un poco. ¿El psicópata de mi tío? Creí que había muerto en la guerra.

-Todos lo pensamos. Hasta que me lo encontré en un refugio para indigentes en Berlín. Su estado es muy parecido al de Montage, aunque puede valerse por sí mismo.

-No estaréis pensando en devolverle sus recuerdos -Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar algunos de los pasatiempos favoritos de su tío- Rab nunca fue una buena persona. Ni siquiera podríamos catalogarlo como persona.

-Por eso lo estamos reeducando -Luna le tendió una taza de té.

-Bien, Granger. Ahora quiero que me expliques qué ha ideado esa cabecita tuya.

-Quiero que te relajes y que, haga lo que haga dentro de tu mente, no intentes expulsarme o bloquearme.

-Bien, empecemos.

Hermione asintió. Sabía que era completamente inutil el discutir con él. Se sentó en una butaca y Malfoy hizo otro tanto frente a ella. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y entró en la mente de él. Se sorprendió al encontrarse directamente entre el límite que se había establecido entre la niebla y el recuerdo lejano de aquel día de compras en el que el mundo mágico dejó de tener noticias del ex mortífago. Se adentró en aquella nada nacarada. Privada del sentido de la vista, se centró en ls sonidos y olores. Al principio no percibió nada peo, tras unos minutos vagando por aquella nada, comenzó a oir algo. Eran leves murmullos, que no permitían entender ni una palabra. También pudo identificar un tenue aroma a productos de laboratorio. Iba a avanzar un poco más cuando una fluctuación en la niebla la alertó de que algo no iba del todo bien. Dejó que su mente regresara a su cuerpo. Tardó un minuto en recuperarse. Cuando lo logró, el panorama no pintaba nada bien. Malfoy tenía el rostro inexpresivo y en su mano un cuchillo militar. Hermione miró a Luna, que protegía a Montage con su cuerpo.

-No sé qué has removido ahí dentro, pero de repente se ha levantado, ha sacado su varita de no sé donde y ha convertido la taza de te en ese cuchillo. Luego se ha girado hacia Montage y ha intentado atacarnos. Lo he petrificado, pero parece que puede resistirse parcialmente.

-Quiero hacer una prueba -Hermione se encaró con Malfoy y habló con suavidad- Cuales son tus órdenes.

-Matar a los traidores Nott, Zabinny, Montage, Greengras...

-Quièn da las órdenes -Hermione mantuvo el tono bajo y autoritario. No quería alterar a Malfoy. No cuando podía acabar con todos ellos en un instante.

-Mando Central -la voz grave de Malfoy mostraba el esfuerzo por librarse del hechizo. Hermione no quiso tentar a la suerte y lo noqueó con un desmaius. Le arrebató el cuchillo pero no encontró la varita.

-Luna...

-Dime -la rubia se había dejado caer al suelo, temblando como una hoja.

-Recuérdame que en la próxima sesión lo ate a la silla.

-No te preocupes. Te ayudaré gustosa.

Ambas brujas se quedaron en el suelo, mirando al inconsciente rubio, preguntándose qué diantres le habían hecho.


End file.
